


Sir

by captain_sassy_socks



Series: April Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: What can be hidden in three letters?
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: April Drabble Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685236
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Sir

He heard different intonations of the salutation over the years, depending on her mood.

Amused, when he cracked a lame or self-deprecating joke.

Concerned, when he was wounded, and she feared for his life.

Disobedient, when she didn’t agree with his command decision.

Excited, when a solution popped up in her brilliant mind.

Frustrated, when he fiddled with something he shouldn’t despite her warning.

Questioning, when something didn’t make sense.

Stern, when she defended her point of view.

But he’ll always prefer ‘Aroused’, when she writhes underneath him in the throes of passion. A drawn-out syllable that fuels his desire.


End file.
